KEJUTAN!
by rafa uchiruno
Summary: Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke jadi berubah. Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Kami-sama help me!. RnR please


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

Kejutan © Rafa uchiruno.

Genre: Romance.

Pairing: SasuSaku.

Rated: T

WARNING: AU, OOC, GJ, TYPO, DLDR, Dsb.

.

.

Mohon di maafkan apabila adanya kesamaan ide cerita.

.

.

.

Summary: Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke jadi aneh. Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Kami-sama help me!.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov.

.

.

.

.

Hai semua, aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal.

Oya, aku ingin bercerita tentang pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh. Iya, iya, aku tau kalian pasti bertanya 'Apanya yang aneh?'. Oke, oke, akan kujawab. Semua bermula saat~

.

.

.

FLASHBACK (normal pov.)

Bel sekolah tengah berbunyi, menandakan usainya jam pelajaran dan kini, saatnya murid-murid untuk pulang.

Sosok gadis mungil berambut pink, berkulit putih, bermata Emerald, dan berjidat… lumayan lebar *plak* sedang menunggu di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan "XII-A'. Mata Emeraldnya jelalatan mencari sang pacar yang mendiami(?) kelas itu.

Lama. Bosan. Capek. Lapar.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu pacarnya—Sasuke—di sini tapi, Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari kelasnya.

"Err… Suigetsu, apa kau lihat Sasuke?," Tanya Sakura pada Suigetsu, teman Sasuke.

"Lho? Bukankah dia sudah pulang sejam yang lalu? Memang kau tak bersamanya?," Tanya Suigetsu balik.

"Benarkah? Tidak. Aku tidak bersamanya," kata Sakura.

"Eh? Tumben sekali kalian tak bersama-sama. Apa kalian bertengkar?," Tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Hahahaha… Tidak. Terima kasih atas infonya ya Sui."

"Yoi."

END OF FLASHBACK. (Sakura pov.)

.

.

.

Begitulah ceritanya. Biasanya sia tak pernah meninggalkanku pulang sendirian saat di sekolah—kecuali dia ada urusan penting tentunya. Aku heran dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa dia lebih memilih Karin si cewek mata empat itu ketimbang aku? Kami-sama help me!.

'Bersih bersinar. Starlight.'

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Suara ringtone iklan Starligh mengalun indah di telingaku. Aku mengambil ponselku dari saku bajuku lalu melihat apakah ada panggilan masuk atau SmS. Dan ternyata, ada SmS masuk rupanya.

From: Ino-babi.

To: Sakura-forehead.

Isi: hei jidat. Cepatlah pulang, Sakuri baa-san sedang sakit!.

.

.

Apa? Ibuku sakit? Yang benar saja? Kurasa kemarin keadaan ibu baik-baik saja. Bahkan, kami sempat membuat kue bersama-sama kemarin. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ibu mendadak sakit?.

.

.

To: Ino-babi.

From: Sakura-forehead.

Isi: APA? Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang.

~~Kejutan~~

.

.

Kini, aku sedang berada dalam taxi. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan ibuku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?. Entah bagaimana jadinya hidupku kalau sampai ibuku meninggalkan diriku untuk selamanya karena, dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya setelah ayahku meninggalkanku saat aku berumur 7 tahun.

"Nona, sudah sampai," kata supir taxi itu. Sontak, aku kaget mendengar ucapannya yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah… Iya, terima kasih." Setelah keluar dan membayar argo taxi itu, aku segera menuju rumah klasik bercat putih.

Deg. Deg.

Entah kenapa jantungku berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Pelan-pelan aku membuka pintu rumahku lalu, masuk kedalamnya.

Gelap. Itulah pertama kali yang kurasakan. Saat aku ingin menekan sakelar lampu tiba-tiba—

"—KEJUTAAAAAANN. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN," teriak Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Temari-nee, Chouji, dan kankurou-nii. Sedangkan yang lainnya, mereka tersenyum padaku.

"Ah… Terima kasih semuanya. Aku sangat senang sekali," Kataku senang.

"Nah… Saku-chan, ibu punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu," kata ibuku sambil tersenyum. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Ino-babi bilang ibuku sakit tapi nyatanya ibuku baik-baik saja. Dasar Ino-babi.

"Apa itu bu?."

"Tunggu saja. Yuhuuuuu…. Keluarlah," seru ibuku.

Sosok pria bertubuh kekar, tinngi, berkulit putih, berambut buntut(?) ayam, dan bermata Onyx keluar dari pintu kamar ibuku. Pria itu nampak tampan dengan jas hitamnya serta kaos berwarna putih yang menjadi dalamannya, dan sepatu berwarna putih. Dan pria itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha—Kekasihku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura. Dan happy anniversary," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Aku menhambur ke pelukan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku lalu dia berlutut di depanku.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Sakura, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?," Tanya Sasuke padaku sambil mengecup punggung tanganku.

"Sasuke hiks, aku mau," kataku sambil menangis bahagia.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEE~."

.

.

Ternyata ini alasannya kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke bersikap aneh padaku.

.

.

.

.

OWARI.

A/N: hallo hai semuanya, rafa balik lagi. Kali ini rafa membuat fic abal yang terinspirasi dari 'seseorang' yang nembak Rafa. Dan lagi, rafa dapet ide ini pas jam setengah sebelas MALAM. Oya mohon dimaafkan ya apabila fic rafa pendek *lagi* soalnya ngetiknya lewat hape sih ._. btw buat fic "my girlfriend is an angel" mungkin akan lama di updatenya soalnya rafa masih kesulitan buat ngedit judul ficnya sama update ch. 2 nya. Maklum lah, rafa kan masih anyar di sini.

.

.

.

.

akhir kata rafa minta~

REVIEW… ^^


End file.
